


Almost a Love Hotel

by harunai (orphan_account)



Series: The Amasai Shenanigans [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also a gift to Zio who has the flu, Kinda, M/M, Probably OOC but I'm not editing this shit again, Sleepy Saihara is cute, This is a popularly requested sequel, also it's porn again, feel better my friend !!!, since an anon wanted a continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harunai
Summary: Even after being dazed to no end, Amami still has plans for him.-A sequel to "It Could Have Been Worse"!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zio/gifts).



> i had no wifi for a time and was suffering because i wanted to finish this
> 
> also hi zio this is for you

Amami locked the door tightly as he pulled Saihara into the dorm, grinning cheekily at him. "Ah, now we're alone, Saihara, there's no risk of interruption or being caught!"

Oh, this was... certainly a situation. Saihara's mind was reeling from the fact that _the guy who just gave him a handjob had locked them in his dorm. Alone. With no way to get caught-_ The detective mentally slapped himself. _Keep it together, Saihara! You can't lose your focus!_

Unfortunately, making Saihara lose his focus seemed to be Amami's goal at that point, as he spun the other boy towards the bed, before he fell onto it. Kind of. Now, he was sitting on it. "Amami- What are you doing?" This earned a light chuckle from the other male, who knelt down in front of him. "Ah, you really are so innocent... you aren't even aware of other sexual activities."

The detective's face reddened up, at both Amami's words, and the fact that he was now in the process of removing his pants and boxers. "Amami-! Why are you- H-aaah!" Cutting him off, Amami had stripped the other boy's lower half bare, and had his hand wrapped around his dick again, pumping lightly. "Even after coming once, your body is still up for more... you don't realize it yet, but you're growing addicted."

Saihara was panting now. "Oh, this isn't going to be all. I have many, many plans for tonight... and this is only the start, Saihara!~" The taller male smirked up at him, as he tried to regain his balance... but ended up completely falling back onto the bed as Amami wrapped his lips around the head of his shaft. "Aaah! Amami!"

Hearing his name moaned so _wantonly_... it only spurred him to make his treatment of the length in his mouth more intense, which did wonders to ruin Saihara's composure. "G-God, Amami, I-I can't...!"

The surprises didn't end there, as something cold and... wet, apparently, pried its way past his entrance, right as Amami very gently bit down, eliciting a gasp from him. _Oh, for the love of-!_

It was a finger - a lubed-up one, at that, and it was pushing deeper, and Amami was unrelenting in his treatment of his length, and _that was another finger oh god that's two now_

Saihara let out a whine, yes, a _whine_ , when Amami scissored his fingers, struggling to hold himself back from thrusting against them. "Saihara, your composure's slipping... I might just have to get on with it early."

Get on with... Oh. _**OH.**_ Amami had stripped himself down to his birthday suit, and had just finished stripping Saihara, when the realization hit the detective. _Amami was about to fuck him._ Perhaps from nervousness, he started to flail around, but the taller male had easily grabbed his wrists, pulling him fully onto the bed, so that Amami could straddle him with ease.

"Now, Saihara, we wouldn't want you running out indecently, right? It's better off if you stay here, if you had to ask." Yep. He was fucked. ...Literally. Amami had spread the smaller male's legs, angling himself for entry... before thrusting himself in, earning a yelp from Saihara. "Haah! Nnngh..."

Both males were breathing heavily, but Amami looked down and let out a low laugh. He wasn't even fully sheathed and Saihara was trembling like a flower in the cold. "If you're reacting like this when I'm only halfway in, what will happen if I do... this?~" He finished off his sentence by gripping the sheets below him tightly, and thrusting himself into the boy below him completely, causing him to shout. "Ah-aaaah! A-Amami! Not so suddenly...!" This was followed up by Amami pulling his length out until only the head remained in, before slamming back in. He eventually picked up a pace, not exactly unlike pistoning himself into Saihara, gripping the detective's shoulders firmly to stabilize himself.

"Fuck, Saihara... you feel so good...!" Amami moaned out, the noise mingling with Saihara crying out as he saw stars. "That... that spot's a good one, I see..." He managed a smirk, pounding back inside of Saihara and making sure to ram directly into his sweet spot as many times as he could, until... "A-Amami... ngh... I'm close...!"

Amami didn't let up, still thrusting into the detective's sweet spot, feeling his own orgasm stir in his gut. They were both close, but he was determined to make Saihara come first. How he intended to do this? Using one of his hands to grab Saihara's length, pumping in sync with his thrusts, earning a yell from him. "G-aaah! T-Too much-! I... I'm gonna...!" Amami smirked, pulling his hand back. "Then cum, Saihara."

He didn't need to be told twice, a shuddering, gasping moan leaving his lips as he came, his head falling back as it splashed between them. His body tightened up around Amami, causing the other male to hiss out Saihara's name, shooting his release inside of him.

As Amami pulled out of Saihara, he turned onto his side, pulling the sheet over the both of them, chuckling lightly when Saihara nuzzled against him before falling asleep.

Not one to watch others sleep for long, Amami wrapped his arms around Saihara before slowly dozing off.

* * *

Outside the dorm, however... a certain artist, accompanied by a certain supreme leader, attempted to open the dorm door.

After a few attempts, they were caught and dragged off by Akamatsu and Harukawa, and made to explain what they were doing.

The couple still didn't stir.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A POTATO WHO SHIPS AMASAI
> 
> COMMENT IF YOU HAVE IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO MAKE INTO FICS !!!
> 
> (daunte no)


End file.
